


Martinis

by Bremol



Category: Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric realizes that honey is highly overrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martinis

**Author's Note:**

> This is a what happened next for the January 31, 2011 episode. Stephanie and Eric discuss Donna's upcoming wedding to Justin and Eric teases Stephanie with the honey Donna brought as a reminder of their time together.

 

Stephanie sighed as she slid her arms into the sleeves of one of Eric’s shirts.  Lifting the collar to her nose, she inhaled the lingering smell of his cologne and closed her eyes.  They’d had a nice chat downstairs, flirting a bit, and drinking their usual martinis.  The kisses…well, they didn’t really kiss much these days.  A peck on the cheek here, a kiss on the forehead there.  It was almost as if they were afraid to kiss properly.  She shrugged as she finished buttoning the shirt.  She wouldn’t complain.  He held her at night as they slept, it was enough.

“Stephanie,” his warm voice broke into her thoughts, causing her to jump slightly.

“Eric?” she questioned with a frown when she noticed that he carried a full martini glass.  “Didn’t want to let the leftovers go to waste?”

Eric laughed and nodded his head.  “Something like that,” he told her vaguely.

Narrowing her eyes when he sat the glass down on the bedside table without taking a drink, she studied him.  “What are you up to?”

“Just lie back and be patient,” he told her as he began to undress.

“Eric,” she fussed.

“No fussing.  Patience,” he told her again.

She growled and crossed her arms over her chest then shook her head and settled down, her back to him as she closed her eyes to sleep.  She was tired, and playing games wasn’t something she was going to do tonight.

Slipping beneath the covers, Eric touched her arm, gently encouraging her to turn over.  Smiling when she turned to look at him, he traced her lips with the finger he’d dipped into his drink.  “Shh,” he told her when she started to ask what he was doing.

Stephanie felt the cold liquor touch her lips and blinked in surprise when he lowered his mouth to hers, giving her a kiss like he hadn’t given her in weeks.  Lifting her arms, she wrapped them around his neck, one hand’s fingers combing up and tangling in his hair. 

Pulling from their kiss, Eric caressed her face.  “I’m sorry I haven’t kissed you properly for so long.”

“It’s alright, Honey.  I haven’t kissed you properly for a while, either.”

“Are you afraid?  I am,” he admitted.

“I was thinking about that earlier.  Maybe I am.”

“I’m afraid I’ll hurt you.  When we kiss, I always get carried away, and I’m afraid…”

She stopped him with a finger to his lips and gave him a soft smile.  “But after the kiss we just shared, there’s no reason to be.”

“No reason at all,” he agreed as he reached over and dipped his finger in the martini again.  Tracing her lips once more, he groaned when her tongue flicked out, licking the liquid off the supple flesh.  “Stephanie,” he breathed.

“Yes, Honey?” she asked as she reached up to caress his chest, flicking at a nipple with her fingernail.

Catching her hand in his, he lifted it to his lips.  “Behave,” he scolded playfully as he let go of her hand and began to unbutton her shirt.  “Wearing one of my shirts again, I see.”

Shrugging, she shivered when the cool air touched her warm skin.  “Your shirts are comfortable and I feel,” she paused, not really wanting to go on with the thought.

Finishing with the buttons, Eric caressed his hands up her sides, one hand caressing over her chest, tracing her collar bone.  “You feel what?”

“Oh god, Eric.  You can’t touch me like that and expect me to think straight.”

Flattening his hand against her chest again, he repeated the action, pausing this time at the hollow of her throat.  “Like this?”

“Eric,” her breath caught.

Smiling and cupping her face, he pressed a kiss to her forehead.  “What do you feel when you wear my shirts?”

Opening her eyes, she stared up at him.  “I feel close to you.  I can still smell your cologne and sometimes the shirt is still warm from your body heat,” she shrugged.  “I just need to be close to you sometimes.  Silly, but that’s what I feel.”

Pressing his chest against hers, he caressed her hair.  “We’re close now,” he whispered.

Letting her head fall back, she closed her eyes.  “Yes,” she breathed.  “Yes, we are.”

Moving away from her for a moment, Eric grabbed the martini from his bedside table and sat it down on hers.  Dipping his finger in the cool liquid, he traced her nipple, eliciting a moan.

“Eric…that’s cold,” she told him quietly, even as she arched into him when he leaned over to suckle the taut flesh.  “Oh god…and that’s warm.”

Eric knew he was driving her crazy as he repeated the action, alternating between the left side and the right side before dragging his finger on a path between her breasts down to her navel.  Following the path with his mouth and tongue, he felt her shiver and clutch at his hair.  “Martini a la Stephanie is sinfully delicious,” he murmured as he moved up to look down at her, his chest against hers once again.

She shook her head.  “I’ll never be able to drink a martini in mixed company again without blushing,” she mumbled causing him to chuckle.

“I love you,” he whispered before lifting the glass and taking a small sip.

Stephanie closed her eyes when his lips touched hers, her mouth opening to him as he shared his drink with her.  She let the liquid slid down her throat as she played a gentle tug-of-war with his tongue before breaking from the kiss and crying out when his wandering hand caressed the sensitive flesh between her thighs.

Eric watched her turn her head to the side and fist her hands in the sheet beneath her.  Her chest heaved with her efforts to control her breathing as he continued to touch her just as he knew she liked.  The picture she made lying there, the blue of his shirt enhancing her pale skin, the collar touching her cheek from where he’d pushed the shirt open after unbuttoning it, was so sexy he felt himself grow more aroused than just touching her had already made him.

Stephanie felt the tingling sensation begin to prick her skin as her muscles tightened.  “Eric,” she pleaded in barely a whisper.

One more flick of his thumb against her, and he replaced his hand with his lower body, gently sliding deep within her welcoming warmth. 

Arching up into him, she bit her lip to keep from crying out as the contact set off her orgasm and sent its fire through her in a maddening pace.  “Oh,” she murmured before collapsing back against the bed.

“Open your eyes, Sweet girl,” he whispered.

Opening her eyes, she turned her head and looked up at him.  “That was sneaky,” she breathed.

“No,” he shook his head.  “That was sexy.”  He slowly moved in and out, one hand holding her hip, the other balancing his weight off her.  Feeling her body clutch at him, he groaned.  “Now that’s sneaky.”

Stephanie did it again and smiled when he growled and bent down to nip at her neck.  Tilting her head, she gave him better access and began to move her body in perfect counterpoint to his rhythmic thrusts.  Bending her left leg, she moaned at the change in angle.

Eric gently bit her shoulder as his movements quickened.  He could feel Stephanie’s body getting closer to another orgasm and he knew that he wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer.  Moving his hand down, he touched her, his thumb circling over the sensitive bundle of nerves making her jerk and cry out his name.

Stephanie felt like she was falling, Eric’s frantic movements the only thing keeping her in touch with reality as he growled her name and buried his face against her neck, his own climax filling her and setting off another smaller reaction in her.  Her leg fell to the bed along with her arms as she took a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart.

Eric rolled onto his back, his chest rising and falling as he gasped to try and get his breath back.  Opening his eyes, he looked over, smiling when Stephanie sat up and pulled his shirt off, dropping it on the floor before she settled against his chest.  “Are you alright?” he asked as he wrapped an arm around her.

Snuggling into just the right spot, she reached for his hand, tangling their fingers together.  “Mmm,” she hummed and pressed a kiss to his chest.  “I’m perfect.”

“I was right, earlier,” he spoke up a few moments later.

Stephanie frowned as she moved back so she could look up at him.  “Right?  About?”

Smiling and caressing her face, he lifted their hands and pressed a kiss to hers.  “Honey is definitely overrated.”

Her laughter rang out through the quiet house making it the perfect end to a wonderful day.


End file.
